When Life Gives
by GlitteryGlow
Summary: Piper was having a bad day, she hoped things would eventually settle down so she could think of the situation she was currently in, but oh no, the universe just wouldn't leave it at that, not at all. Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker.


And I wanted to write this up, yes folks, another fic by yours truly :P

So enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 1

A Bad Monday.

* * *

I groaned as I came around, my hair was all over the place. I slowly sat up and kicked the covers off me. I yawned and then stretched. I got up from the bed and then headed towards the mirror. I glanced at the mirror and scowled, the person looking back at me had messy red hair and tired blue eyes. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was wearing a white top and shorts. I mumbled and went off to have a shower. I glanced to the clock, luckily I had a day off so I was damn lucky. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top and undergarments, I headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I hate my job, I work in a supermarket and had to work the weekend, not only that I have a right douche bag of a boss and have to deal with a bitch and her friends, lastly my boyfriend from high school is acting weird, he was the guy all the girls wanted, but of all girls he chose me, during high school I had glares from other girls, I responded by flipping them off.

The girls were those wealthy ones who would have a tantrum if daddy didn't get what they wanted, as for me I worked to earn my things, in my spare time I fix cars, but I don't let anyone know for men in this town are sexist, sometimes on my days off I fix people's cars and some commented I was better than the garage.

I leaned against the tile as the hot water hit my skin. I closed my eyes briefly and then reopened them. I groaned and slumped.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen/living room and headed towards the kitchen section with a towel around my neck, I reached for a cup and placed a tea bag in it and then a cube of sugar. I was about to turn the kettle on but the phone rang. I sighed and walked over to pick up the phone. I tossed the towel onto the worktop.

"Hello?"

"_Piper I need you to come down the store, there's something I need to discus with you." _The boss told me.

"Can I have my morning tea first?"

"_No! Get down here now!" _

I scowled as he hung up on me. I slammed the phone down and then hissed. I glanced to the cup and then sighed as I grabbed my light blue vans and placed them on my feet. I grabbed my leather jacket off the sofa and headed towards the door as I grabbed the keys off the table top along with my purse and unlocked the door. I mumbled and closed the door behind me as I locked it. I sighed and walked down the corridor and then down the stairs, placing my purse into my pocket.

* * *

I hurried down the street and to my workplace, people were doing their daily things as the weekend had now ended, the store came into my view and I soon walked inside the store and then headed to the back. I heard a giggle and spotted Nina, I mean the bitch and her crew. I rolled my eyes but said nothing else.

I opened the door and closed it behind me, there he was, the asshole of a boss, he was doing something but I don't know what, sensing my presence, he turned on his chair to face me and handed what he was holding, an envelope. I looked at it and then to him.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Your last pay cheque."

"What?"

"You're fired."

"WHAT!"

He glared at me. "I don't tolerate a thief!"

"What are you talking about? I never stole anything!" I protested.

"Well that's not what Nina said."

"Oh! OH! You're siding with that bitch now are you!"

"How dare you! She's the best customer I had!"

"Well maybe _she_ did the thieving!"

"Get out." The boss said quietly.

"Fine! Good luck finding someone as hard working as me! And besides, I was gonna quit soon anyway! I got better things to do than work for an asshole like you!"

"You mean fixing vehicles?" He asked, he then sneered. "You're a woman, you should work in that café and not fixing cars."

"You're the biggest sexist bastard I ever met! I hope to god no woman go near you ever!" I snarled.

"Get. Out!"

"I will! And as the saying goes, Karma's a bitch." I sneered. "You and that bitch will get what's coming to you."

I turned on my heel and walked towards the door and opened it. I slammed the door so hard the frame rattled and I heard him swear in the room. I smirked and walked out from the back and to the store. I sighed and ran my fingers through my fringe and I then walked off.

I didn't get far as Nina and her cronies stepped in front of me.

"Get the fuck out of my way you lying little bitch!" I spat.

"Awww, poor wittle baby." Nina cooed as her friends giggled.

I said nothing and walked past. I shoved Nina hard as she fell into her cronies. I smirked as she shrieked and then wailed. One of the workers gave me a high five and I continued on my way, I heard some of the customers snicker, if you can't tell, most people hate Nina because she thinks she's better than anyone else, not only that but she's a lying bitch. I sighed, I need to leave town but I don't know how, I don't own a car.

I sighed and exited the store. I looked to the sky. I looked around and scowled slightly, guess I can head to my apartment. I sighed and walked down the street. I continued walking but came to a stop when I saw my boyfriend...kissing a girl, they hadn't noticed my presence, I stared and stared, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the guy I had dated since high school was kissing some random girl I never seen before, something just shattered...Wait...That was my heart, never mind!

I watched as the two pulled away from their kissing session.

"So...See you later?" The girl asked.

"Sure thing baby."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"See a movie."

"Sounds great, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Nice to know I was tossed away like trash!" I spat.

The girl and my boyfriend, oh, wait, I mean ex boyfriend.

"P-Piper!" Mark stammered.

"Don't! Just fucking don't!" I spat.

I walked past as I heard him call out my name, I ignored him and continued on my way. I ran my fingers through my fringe and carried on.

* * *

I entered the local bar and sat on a stool nobody else was about, except a couple of people in the corner, it was now afternoon, almost evening as the sun was beginning to set, my purse was tucked under my arm as a Martini was placed in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Why so down?" The barman asked.

"Got fired from my job after that bitch Nina told the boss I stole from the store." I hissed.

"Ah yes, the little girl who cried wolf, you're not the only one she has gotten fired."

"How does she do it?"

The bartender leaned until he was against my ear. I raised an eyebrow at him and had my arms crossed, the purse in front of me.

"Don't tell anyone it was me who told you, but I heard she slept with the ones who got fired bosses."

"Oh really?" I purred darkly.

"Yes really, give a hint and see her reaction, that'll say it all, some people already know, except the men's wives."

"Now that's some juicy information, thanks for that."

"No problem."

I took a sip of my Martini, a smirk appearing on my face as I took another sip of my drink. I looked around as few more people walked in and ordered their drinks. I looked to my glass in front of me and gripped my purse.

"Hey there baby, looking good." One of the new customers purred as his friends snickered.

"Hey stupid! Looking ugly." I retorted.

I downed my drink as his friends stopped snickering and gawked at me, even the flirting man did. I got off the stool taking my purse with me as I walked off. I exited the bar and I heard his friends laugh, probably he got turned down by a girl and insulted at the same time. I grumbled under my breath, typical men. I sighed and looked to the sky. I hate my life sometimes.

I continued my stroll and I then looked to the sky, huh, time sure flies. I shook my head and made my way back to my apartment.

* * *

As I got nearer to my apartment, I saw the ex's car and I sighed in frustration, if he thinks he can win me back he can think again! I spotted him in the car kissing the girl he was with earlier, she smiled and then walked off as I gritted my teeth in pure anger, guess he didn't dump her and got to my knees begging for forgiveness, no, I won't be one of those girls who sulk and complain to her friends, not at all, he can shove the forgiveness up his ass.

"Piper!"

I came to a stop and glared at the staring ex boyfriend. I walked past his car but I never did get far, sadly.

"What do you want!" I spat.

"Look...I'm sorry ok...It's just..."

"What! It's over Mark! You cheated on me with some girl! Let me guess, you dated her behind my back huh!"

"Err."

"Your face says it all! You ass! How long!"

"S-Since collage!"

"I can't believe you! While I worked my ass off you were sucking the face of another girl, what happened to the promise 'I'll always be with you', didn't you talk about marriage and children!"

"Piper..."

"No! I'm so fucking glad I didn't give you my virginity!"

Then it hit me, he dated another girl because I didn't satisfy his little friend, I kept my virginity until the right moment.

"Forget it Mark, it's over, I'm done!"

He whimpered, what a wimp, I was gonna angrily retort but something crashed to the ground. I quickly turned around as car alarms in the car park began to go off, people from the ground floor of the apartments rushed out from their homes to see what happened, there were murmurs all around me but I said nothing else.

"My car!" Mark wailed.

Sure enough, there was a crater where Mark's car was. I stared, I could of swore I saw something move but I ignored it. I tilted my head and then crossed my arms. I turned around and then went to go and walk inside my apartment. I left Mark to sulk over the loss of his car, oh well, asshole deserved it!

* * *

"Nice going Sideswipe!"

"Hey come on, it's not my fault Sunny."

"Don't call me Sunny!"

"Look on the bright side, we got ourselves some fancy alt forms."

"Don't change the subject! We're way off course you dolt!"

"Well that was not part of the plan!"

"Now what are we suppose to do!"

"I saw a human with red hair, maybe she can help us." Sideswipe suggested.

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Well she has curves, you know, like most femmes do."

"And what can a human do?"

"Well you never know, she may know the location of our destination."

"Well I don't like it but we got no choice."

"I knew you would agree bro."

"Whatever, let's go before someone sees us talking to each other."

The two left the area in hopes to find the human with red hair...If Sideswipe remembers the location that is.

* * *

I entered my apartment and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door and then slid down it.

I hope things can settle down after today's events.

Key word, hope.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter :3

I have no sympathy for Mark what so ever ^3^, :P and oh lookie, there are the twins, Piper won't meet them until next chapter.

Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review if you want to.


End file.
